random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco: The Funky Film
is an American animated film based on the hit series, Peanut Otter's Disco. It was released on December 27th, 2019. It was directed by Chris Jenkins, who previously directed Duck Duck Goose. The film grossed $152 million and received mixed reviews from critics. Synopsis The smash hit starring the red otter you know very well is making its way to the big screen! A strange destructive force of nature sends the entire cast back in time to the year of 1979 in Illinois. As anti-disco riots break out, Peanut and company must stop the riots, but it comes at a cost: The future of the music industry might be altered! Plot Cast Work in progress. *Peanut Otter: The main protagonist of the film and a 1950s and '70s enthusiast. In 1979, he is shown in a leisure suit and platform shoes, but otherwise remains the same. *Jelly Otter: The deuteragonist and a 1980s fan. In 1979, she gets into late 1970s new wave so she can "blend in with the era". Despite her altered taste, she tries to help Peanut in stopping the riots. *Butter Otter: The tritagonist and a 1990s fan. In 1979, she develops an interest in such rock bands as AC/DC, The Ramones, and Van Halen (presumably to correspond with her affinity for '90s grunge in the present). Like Jelly, her taste is altered to match the late 1970s decade. Even though she becomes a 1970s rocker, which typically conflicted disco, she tries to help Peanut put an end to the riots. *Ivy Fox: An upbeat and extroverted fox who appears as the one of the movie's main villains, along with Manic, her boyfriend. In 1979, she starts anti-disco riots due to her unliking of the 1970s. Being a 2000s gal, she prefers the flashy, smarter and better times of the 21st century, enjoying modern day stuff. At the end of the film she and Manic reform. *Manic: A green hedgehog who is Ivy's boyfriend and the other main villain of the movie. He is sarcastic and calculating, but also loyal to the crew. In 1979, Manic only became a bad guy at Ivy's request. At the end of the film he and Ivy reform. *Lana: A frequent attendant of Peanut Otter's disco. Lana is notable for being a Pokemon trainer, specialising in Water-type Pokemon. Her favourite Pokemon is Araquanid. *Mallow: A friend of Lana's, who is also a Pokemon trainer, specialising in Grass-type Pokemon. Her favourite Pokemon is Steenee. Mallow is notable for her skill in cooking, evidenced frequently in the film. *Susie: Full name Susanna Patrya Haltmann, she is a frequent attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco. In 1979, she finds herself picking up an interest in 1970's fashion. *Lusamine: The president of the Aether Foundation who runs the restaurant in Peanut Otter's Disco. She and Lillie find themselves learning a lot about the history of technology during 1979. *Lillie: Lusamine's daughter, and a frequent visitor to Peanut Otter's Disco. She has a pet Cosmog, Nebby, who ends up evolving into a Cosmoem at some point in the stories. *Sophie Otter: PB&J's older cousin. In 1979, she purchases the E.O. Wilson book, On Human Nature. *Ten Kirbies: Ten cute pink puffballs who pick up an interest in 1970's literature. *Carolina *Georgia *Virginia *Nicole *Nacht *Shade *Lune *Shine *Keine Kamashirasawa *Fujiwara no Mokou *Aunn Komano *Orphie: A personality-changing Marowak. In 1979, he is a disco singer. Transcript Main article: Peanut Otter's Disco: The Funky Film/Transcript Category:Films Category:RNW Movies Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time